1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related to a light emitting device. More particularly, the disclosure is related to a nitride semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Background
Distinct from regular fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps that generate heat to emit light, semiconductor light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) adopt the specific property of semiconductor to emit light, in which the light emitted by the light emitting devices is referred to as cold luminescence. The light emitting devices have advantages of long service life, light weight, and low power consumption, such that the light emitting devices have been employed in a wide variety of applications, such as optical displays, traffic lights, data storage apparatus, communication devices, illumination apparatus, and medical treatment equipment.
In recent years, environmental consciousness prevails in many countries, and people start to place importance on how to conserve energy. In order to conserve energy, using an electronic device with high energy efficiency is one of good options, which less adversely affect the convenience of daily life and still effectively conserve energy. Accordingly, how to improve the light emitting efficiency of light emitting devices is an important issue in this art.
However, the technology of LEDs is mature nowadays, and the degree of the improvement of light efficiency of LEDs by conventional techniques is highly limited.